Infection control in a living body (e.g., in vivo) without requiring the use of an antibiotic is a critical need. This is because bacteria are getting resistant to antibiotics and animals are getting allergic to them due to overuse.
A pre-sterilized medical device can include at least a portion that can be chronically inserted or implanted into a living subject, such as a human or animal patient or subject, and such inserted or implanted portion can eventually form a bio-film on its surface. This, in turn, can lead to infection, which is an undesirable complication of the medical procedure that can compromise the procedure, the health of the patient, and can add to the monetary cost of care—which can extend well beyond the cost of the medical procedure itself. Such added costs may not be reimbursed by an insurance provider.